Of Crimson and Silver
by HPSpontaneousCombustionTSO
Summary: At the beach, Mrs. Lovett tries to seduce Sweeney. He tries to kill her, but something happens. R&R. Sweenett oneshot. Not really fluffy though.


Of Crimson and Silver

**A/N: I will NEVER own Sweeney Todd. I will more likely become a ninja-panda that's blue. LOL! Sorry I haven't uploaded. I was really busy... and yeah, that's pretty much it. OH YEAH!! I was watching the trailer for "You Shall Drip Rubies" by Ratty Darling (great story by the way... AND trailer) and I felt the need for one to be made for "All Things Broken" Unfortunately, I can't upload videos to YouTube, for I don't know how. Anyway, I'm looking for someone to make one and PM me for MY permission! Ok thanks everybody! Read and review, because, well, I thrive on reviews. **

"Don't. Please, Mista T, don't." she whimpered. The barber smirked and pressed the silver razor to her throat. She cried out, knowing very well that he wanted one thing and one thing only.  
"Revenge is sweet, my pet. And you are worthy of revenge, no?" he slowly drew a thin line across her pale throat, now painted with crimson rubies. He gently kissed her neck, her blood staining his lips. "But death is better, isn't it, Mrs. Lovett?"

_*Four Hours Before*_

"Mr. Todd. Isn't it lovely outside?"  
"Whatever you say, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney Todd nodded weakly, not paying attention to anything his landlady says. Of course, he was plotting to kill the judge. Again.  
"Are you listening to me? Mista T? Come on, you've got to loosen up. We're at the beach! Please, just talk."  
"Fine. Happy?"  
"Mista T, I'm always happy. You should know that." Mrs. Lovett smiled, draping an arm across Sweeny's shoulder. He tensed and stared at the baker, who smirked suggestively at him. Slowly, Mrs. Lovett leaned in closer, her back against his chest, feeling comfy against his warmth.

Mr. Todd, on the other hand, wondered what the bloody hell she was doing! But that didn't mean that he loathed it. In fact, it was nice.  
"Isn't this nice, Mista Todd?" she asked.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling that it was a good time to do it. Perhaps, maybe, just maybe, he would return the embrace.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Mrs. Lovett," he said calmly.  
"Yes?" she replied, her heart beating in anticipation.  
"Get the hell off of me!" he yelled, pushing her off. He took one of his razors and glared at the baker. "You, never... get out!"  
"Mr. Todd, I'm sorry. I really am, I just thought..."  
"OUT!!" Mrs. Lovett ran back to the cottage they were staying at.

*Now*  
"Death fancies you, Mrs. Lovett."  
"Please, I'm sorry Mista T, please..." she whispered as his grip tightened on her wrists. She cried out in agony.  
"It suits you, really."  
"Please..."  
"How dare you try to replace Lucy?"  
"I didn't mean to. I--"  
"You did mean to. Betray your best friend, huh? Try to seduce me? You little bitch!" he moved one hand to his razors and lifted one from its holder.  
"Mista T, mercy.."  
"Was all you wanted a damn kiss?" he asked. The baker looked too frightened to speak. "HUH?!?" he pushed her into the wall more, bruising her in the process.  
"Yes!" she replied truthfully. He glared and crashed his lips with hers. She was taken aback by this sudden embrace. Slowly he brought his razor and placed it to her neck, grazing it-- no. He can't. She cringed and tears began to flow, her lips still attached to his. He was overwhelmed by the warmth radiating from his face and an emotion he hadn't felt in 16 years, he couldn't kill her. Sweeney dropped the razor and cupped Mrs. Lovett's cheek and kissed her passionately.

Something was wrong.

She was crying. They leaned back, ending the kiss. Mrs. Lovett glared at him with so much hate. She sobbed lightly, her back facing him, not wanting Sweeney to see her so weak.  
"I hate you." she managed to say through her tears.  
"I know."  
"Then go away."  
"Why should I?" he asked. She turned to him, her eyes blazing with anger, her tear stained face red with frustration. She did the unexpected; she slapped him. His head turned from the blow and was surpised. Mrs. Lovett was actually serious.  
"Don't ask that; you know the answer." she said with an irritated expression written on her face.  
"Why are you so mad at me?"  
"You almost killed me, Sweeney!" she half screamed, half sobbed.  
"Mrs. Lovett--"  
"Don't. Please, just don't. Get out."  
"But--"  
"Go." she said, tears streaming down her face.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered. She glanced at him with disbelief, then walked away.  
"Damn it!" he swore, throwing his razors against the wall. You betrayed me, he thought. His friends had betrayed him.

He ran to Mrs. Lovett and cornered her to a wall, the bewildered baker's and the barber's bodies pressed together. Mrs. Lovett's chocolate brown eyes stared at his, wondering why he was still here.  
"You meant it." she said, tears flooding to her eyes. He leaned in, brushing her parted lips, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, their lips moving in sync. "I love you." she managed to breath out.  
"I know." he traced the scar of his last, well, except the judge's cut throat. "Did I... hurt you?"  
"No, I mean, not really." she whispered.  
"But you were crying."  
"I was scared. I mean, you looked like you were going to kill me. I really thought you hated me."  
"I don't."  
"Thank you." she kisssed his cheek and went to her room, leaving the barber to ponder.  
"No, thank you, Nellie. For everything."

**~Fin~**

**Read&Review (BTW: possibly longest onshot of mine ever! lolz I'm celebrating!)**


End file.
